Immortal
by Zelda-FF
Summary: The delicate love stories of a British gentleman and a lily of a young woman from the rolling green hills of the Alps;; England/Liechtenstein in 100 sentences.
1. Chapter 1

001. Mistakes;;

Eva's older brother endlessly reiterated to the petite, lovestruck young woman that what she was doing was a mistake, but although she respected his opinion, she thought that tripping over Arthur's suitcase on the subway was the best mistake she ever made.

002. Heartfelt;;

Every poetic, honey-coated praise floating from his lips was genuine, though the sweet Liechtensteinerin tried to deny it, cheeks a sweet apple-red.

003. Fading Away;;

Vash did not hate the Englishman, but he was terrified that his little sister had matured and found someone that loved her almost as much as he did; what if he faded from her mind and memories?

004. Spirit;;

Even when she's lying alone in her bed at night, she can sense that he is there in spirit, holding her close and helping her drift into dreams with the soothing scent of tea on his shirt.

005. Choose;;

He was not going to make her choose between her brother and himself, so he left; Eva could go on without him, even if Arthur couldn't do the same without her.

006. Immortal;;

Sometimes England wished he and Liechtenstein could be mortal without the daunting complications of the past and future (one of them being Switzerland).

007. Open Your Eyes;;

Eva wished she could have dissolved into the somewhat husky scent that was Arthur's bed, eyes squeezed closed and completely terrified that she would not be what he wanted or expected with such a tiny, boyish body, until her fretting was interrupted by a gentle whisper: "I want to see your eyes, love."

008. Electrify;;

She flinched slightly when their hands brushed for the very first time; it was as if Arthur had an electric current running through him.

009. Starlight;;

Though she didn't outshine the stars above them, England thought that the more sedated and gentle woman was far more beautiful.

010. Sacrifice;;

She took the figurative bullet for him after he dropped her off hours after her brother had demanded her returned; Eva had convinced him (with some desperation in her tone) to not worry about walking her in and to simply go back home.

A/N: Whoaaaa what is this? Well, it's 5 AM, first of all. I had the most-excuse my French-f*cked up, terrifying dream ever, so I decided not to sleep and to write fan fiction. I really miss Rping with my England, so I decided a 100-themes for this lovely pairing was necessary. I'm really rusty so I'm hoping to spark up some creativity with these little sentence things. They're nice and easy and give me an opportunity to write super long run-ons without people hating me! \o\ I hope to get out the next ten very soon! MaybeeventhismorningifIdon'tsleep! ouo


	2. Chapter 2

011. Honor;;

Steel cold green eyes bored into England's eyes, a hand resting on the gun holster on his hip as the other hissed distrustfully, "I'm sure you know what would happen if you were to do anything to damage her reputation…"

012. Bite;;

Arthur couldn't keep his eyes off of her endearing face that summer afternoon they'd decided to have a picnic in the park, especially as she sheepishly bit into the slice of watermelon he offered to her.

013. Commit;;

The twenty-six-year-old had trepidation but also had dreamed of marrying the dainty Eva that worked at his favorite café since the moment he had met her; in the end, he conquered his fear and lowered himself to a knee when she returned to his table. (She nearly dropped the tea he'd ordered in shock, instead turning sixteen shades of rosy red before managing a nod.)

014. Fake;;

England watched that useless brother of Germany's with unmasked loathing; his charming compliments aimed at the sweet, naive little blond girl were not from the heart.

015. Tender;;

She was like no other person he'd been in a relationship with; Arthur knew he had to be careful and gentle with such an innocent creature, forcing himself to keep his hormones and urges in check.

016. Trouble;;

England loved the way she would play down her acts of compassion for others, murmuring, "It was no trouble at all," and smiling that embarrassed little half-smile.

017. Final;;

He held her close as Eva wept on his shoulder, apologizing occasionally, and was barely able to contain his own tears; her brother had forbidden her from seeing the Englishman ever again after catching them in a particularly heated kiss.

018. Waiting;;

The blond girl stood near the railing of her balcony, shuddering slightly when a chilly breeze tore through her thin robe, and after a time, a figure appeared and called up to her, quoting something from his country's most famous playwright.

019. Awareness;;

The petite country showed only obliviousness to the accidental staring Arthur was culpable, however, her brother was well aware and shot the other warning glares (even though they were rarely heeded).

020. Turn Away;;

When she called him the distanced title "Mr. England," it was as if an arrow had embedded itself into his chest; the way Liechtenstein used to say "Arthur," so shyly and softly, could make him melt.

A/N: So I went to bed last time.. And no one's online because it's a decent time so I decided to do this instead! Screw homework. eue Also oh man this title is so cheesy but I'm lazy. So I'll just keep it. xD Until next time! o7 **Also, I disclaim owning these characters or Hetalia.** (Can this just count for the whole story so I don't have to keep writing it? ene)


	3. Chapter 3

021. Searching;;

After a frantic search, the businessman sighed with relief as he discovered the picture of the pretty blond girl in the bottom of his carry-on bag, having believed it to be lost when it couldn't be found in his wallet upon arriving at the hotel.

022. Change;;

The English cashier, usually an expert at manning the register, fumbled with the coins and miscounted; seeing his distress, the young woman shook her head and accepted the hot chocolate she had ordered, telling him in the softest voice that he could keep the change.

023. Irresistible;;

Her big meadow green doe eyes charmed him every time they met his and her little pink lips tantalized his own, to the complete obliviousness of their owner, Liechtenstein.

024. Easy;;

The petite young woman made skiing look so easy, gracefully maneuvering around other skiers as if it were nothing, while Arthur fumbled with the poles and had virtually no control over his own skis.

025. Breathing;;

Eva appeared to be completely calm on the surface, save for her erratic breathing that she prayed Arthur wouldn't notice; she wanted only to please him and live up to his standards.

026. Stumble;;

She tried to keep her spirits up despite the fact that the interview had been a complete failure, but in a thought-consumed moment, tripped over her own high heels (she didn't wear them often); luckily, a stranger with thick eyebrows and a somewhat devilish smile was able to catch her by the waist.

027. Fighting;;

They rarely fought, but afterwards, to let off steam, Eva would cook, clean, and sew to get her mind off of it, often making his favorite food or embroidering a handkerchief for him for when he was able to see her again, as well.

028. Closing In;;

To Switzerland, the other male looked like a wolf closing in on its prey, the sweet, naïve Red Riding Hood, and he was more than tempted to take the role of the hunter in this fairytale analogy.

029. Involved;;

England felt like he was suffocating, constantly bombarded by the curious and shocked questions from the other nations; yes, he was "involved" with Switzerland's younger sister!

030. Destiny;;

Even if Fate had another man in mind for Eva, he would find a way to keep her; he couldn't trust anyone else not to hurt her.

A/N: Here's the next little batch for you~ This week is gonna be total hell, I've got at least four tests coming up. D:

But anyway, I got an anonymous review that I'll respond to here since I can't really PM them back without a username…

"Ayumi Kudou: I have a request fic for you. Can you do it? No one has'nt done a AU Pirate!EnglandxPrisoner!Princess!Liechenstein fic before. I was wondering if you could do one. I seen a ton of insane yaoi fics of Pirate!Englandx(insert male character's name) fics, but their are zero Pirate!EnglandxLiech or any hetero!Pirate!England fics at all. I would love to do one, but my mom won't let me have an account. Respond soon."

I've never actually written pirate!England before, and am not super confident in my abilities writing him in general, but I suppose I could try… I had a sort-of different idea, though, in which Liech isn't a princess. I'll keep it in mind, but I won't make any promises, since I really suck at being on-time with things. xD


	4. Chapter 4

031. Sweet;;

Arthur sometimes went into the quaint bakery to actually buy a sweet or two for himself, but usually it was to inconspicuously watch the shy, blond girl interact with customers and decorate delicate pastries.

032. Calling;;

After tasting one of England's baking attempts (failures), all Liechtenstein could offer was a gentle, "I'm sorry… I don't think cooking is quite your calling, Arthur…"

033. Nightmare;;

Though he appeared aloof and impenetrable on the outside, gentle Liechtenstein often found herself holding England close in the middle of the night to help him through his malevolent dreams.

034. Flat;;

Eva gasped and smiled brightly after Arthur's hands dropped from her face, pleasantly shocked at how lovely their new (and first) flat was.

035. Superstar;;

Arthur Kirkland was one of the most famous guitarists of the age, but he always found time to spend time with his own "superstar": his sweet, timid girlfriend from Liechtenstein.

036. Spider Web;;

The tiny blond fairy struggled in the sticky spider's trap, wings fluttering furiously to free her, when all of a sudden a gigantic hand reached down and plucked her from the web, the human's thick brows furrowed as he studied the dainty creature.

037. Haunted;;

Everyone told him that the huge mansion on the hill was inhabited by ghosts and monsters, but when young Arthur approached the doorstep to deliver the mail, a petite girl opened the front door, smiling at him shyly and fiddling with a little golden braid on her shoulder.

038. Rich;;

Though the young lady that passed the Briton's bookstore (and even entered once) came from a wealthy family of class, she dressed simply and modestly and greeted even the servants when she walked by them on the street; Arthur supposed Miss Vogel was rich in terms of personality as well as currency.

039. Everybody;;

Liechtenstein couldn't grow accustomed to the stares she and England brought upon themselves every time they showed their affections for each other in public, though she supposed she couldn't blame them, as she did still appear to be a young teenager next to the older-looking British nation.

040. Meant No Harm;;

"I- I meant no harm; I wasn't aware that it bit, sir," the English teen managed to stammer, barely able to look the Swiss man in the eyes after the rabbit he'd gotten as a present for the other's younger sister suddenly nipped at her finger.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! It's been a while, but I'm back with a little England/Liechtenstein nugget for you. c: Hope your summer came off to an awesome start, and continues to be amazing~


	5. Chapter 5

041. Apple

Both of them blushed and stammered apologies after reaching for the same apple in the supermarket, Arthur insisting that the sweet green-eyed girl take it.

042. Darling

At each affectionate "darling," "love," "dearest," directed at his younger sister, Vash felt his self-control and patience with Arthur diminishing.

043. Name

The fact that England had a hard time successfully saying Liechtenstein's nation name gave him the most convenient excuse to call her "Miss Eva."

044. By My Side

Arthur was always there: her first kiss, the stress of college, their wedding day, and now, as Eva is clutching his hand, delivering their child.

045. Mountains

England found himself both outraged and incredibly embarrassed when he overheard another nation say how "lame" Liechtenstein's "mountains" were. (He rather disagreed but he was afraid to even think such thoughts for fear of Switzerland swooping down and smiting him for considering his sister in such a way.)

046. Coat

Arthur draped his coat over her bare shoulders, unable to keep himself from smiling a little when Eva leaned her head on him in the back of the taxi cab.

047. Laugh

Eva always was always careful not to burst out into impolite, unrestrained laughter when she was in public, but when Arthur did his "American" impression, she couldn't help herself.

048. Connection

America furrowed his brow at England and the little blond German-speaking country he could never pronounce the name of, wondering what the connection between the two of them and his song "My Country 'Tis of Thee" was.

049. Friend

He could never tell Liechtenstein how painful it was every time she said, "I'm glad to have a friend like you, Arthur."

050. Jealous

He'd never admit to himself that the tense, irritable feeling when young Iceland and Liechtenstein smiled awkwardly at each other as their brothers conversed was jealousy.

* * *

><p>AN: HALFWAY DONE! c: Thank you guys for reading my random, awful attempts to wake up my muse!

Also I will try to start on that pirate!England thing soon! D: I need to do some serious brainstorming because I totally forgot the last idea I had. xD Just understand I have the worst attention span so I may just write the whole thing and post the chapters (because it'll have to be multi-chapter) every few days or whatever.

Also umm if anyone roleplays England I may uhh know a Liechtenstein that would be interested... (ME ;A;)


	6. Chapter 6

051. Threat;;

England hurriedly grabbed his medieval sword from the mantle and cautiously led the way as they approached the source of the suspicious crashing noise – the kitchen – with Liechtenstein behind him; she couldn't help but giggle when the perceived "threat" was really just the cat knocking over some wine glasses.

052. Empire;;

He hates to admit it, but England does feel like he is robbing the cradle with the little blond nation; when he was building his empire, she was a tiny princess in Austria's house.

053. Falter;;

Her fear caused her knees to buckle slightly as she hesitantly boarded the ship, but luckily a nearby sailor grabbed her hand to steady her before introducing himself as Arthur.

054. Compliment;;

Eva was always terrible at receiving compliments; she would stammer and shake her head and turn a rosy pink when Arthur told her how beautiful she looked.

055. Glass;;

It was only when the scruffy blond boy snatched the creature out of the air and stuffed it in an old jam jar that he discovered that what was on the other side of the glass was not a butterfly, but what appeared to be a timid, green-eyed fairy.

056. Clear skies;;

Alfred begged him to hire a skywriter when Arthur told him he was planning on finally proposing to Eva, but he would never do something so cheesy and ridiculous. (In his proposal he quoted Shakespeare.)

057. Work;;

Arthur refused to release her from his grasp, kissing her face and holding her captive under the sheets even when she whined that it was morning and that they both had work to do.

058. Luck;;

Neither of them really believed in luck; England attributed their meeting to magic while Liechtenstein credited God and fate.

059. Strings;;

Cheeks bright red, Eva could only apologize profusely when the string of her kite became tangled and intertwined with a kite owned by a young man with a pleasant laugh and bushy eyebrows.

060. Back;;

Her brother's dagger eyes only unnerved Arthur slightly, continuing to softly rub the oblivious Eva's back as the three of them waited in the doctor's office for the ultrasound results.

* * *

><p>AN: …hey guys uwu


End file.
